Mama
by OutspokenSilence
Summary: The beginning of Silent Hill 2 from Angela's point of view, just a little ficlet.


This was writen with kaufmannisawesome2k9 in mind, just 'cause I know how much she loves Angela.

...Hope you like.

* * *

_Angela,honey, don't worry. I'll be home soon, look after yourself, okay?_

The driver hadn't asked why she had wanted to get to Brahms in the middle of the night, nor why she was travelling there alone. That was a good thing, no need to explain who she was searching for. The gas station was the furthest he could go, the road ahead was blocked, or so he said. There had been a hint of fear in his voice as he relayed the directions to her, his gaze never reaching hers. It didn't matter, but what did matter was how she was going to get to this town. Silent Hill.

Soon. Was three years still classed as soon? The house wasn't as it used to be, it was an unhappy place. The missing posters and phonecalls had got her nowhere. The police had abandoned the case a long time ago, they said that Angela was just a 'lost cause' and that she just couldn't admit what had really happened. That wasn't true, the brunette knew exactly what was going on, and finding her mama would prove it.

As the driver turned in the shut-down gas station, Angela began to walk. The only sound was that of the taxi driver reversing across the tarmac as she began to pace down the road, the light dimming as the fog surrounded her. She just had to hope that there was no traffic on this winding track, or other people, she could hardly see even a few metres ahead. .Tap. Echoing footfalls and the quiet rumble of the taxi in the distance. Then all sound was cut out, like someone had flicked a switch, even her footfalls felt muffled. Now would have been a good time to turn back, but the driver had left, the only way to go was forward.

After a few minutes, she broke into a run. There were shapes in the distance, warped shapes of tall buildings. A town. The town? The one her mother had mentioned before she had left that night? The sign looming to her left told her that her assumptions were correct. Silent Hill. It sounded like such a peaceful place, but those stories told her otherwise. It was an abandoned town, a town which had once housed a strange and terrible could have driven her mother to travel to this place, was there something missing in those online stories?

It didn't matter though. Her body was drawing her further into the streets, only the dim shapes of buildings acting as a guide. Her eyes still hadn't adjusted to the severe lack of light and landmarks in this unfamiliar place. She had nothing to go by, there were 'clues' left for her. Perhaps just searching these buildings would give her some idea, any idea of where her mother had got to. But was it right to just break in? What if this place wasn't abandoned?

Too many scary movies, creepy stories. Her imagination was getting the better of her. Abandoned meant abandoned, no matter how you looked at it. All the people had left, died or were missing. Silent Hill was truly a ghost town. An empty town, full of empty buildings and empty cars. A car engine purred into life next to her and she jolted,taking an alarmed step backwards. There was no one in it, no one around. Perhaps she just hadn't heard it before? That had to be it. Once again, she persuaded herself that she was the only one here. The only one here **alive.**

Shivering at the thought, she passed by the car, looking in through the dust stained window. No, there was no one in any of the seats. Staring down through the windscreen for a seconds, she felt a dull rumble under her feet. It wasn't just the engine, was it? Of course it was. Taking a deep breath, she left the car, glancing over her should just once to check. Check what? That wasn't even apparent to her, but a quick glance at the car told her nothing was, too far, out of place.

Another few paces down the street led her to the first large building in the town. It was easy to open the door with a gentle push, the creak echoing around the expansive hall it lead into. All she could think of was the last movie she had watched, places like this were likely to be housing monsters or creatures from hell. But this wasn't a film or a horror story, this was real life. Red rust cracked and slid onto her fingers as she let go of the door handle, before falling down onto the disgustingly dirty floor.

She wasn't disgusted, nor did she truly care what happened to _her_. The only thing which ran through her mind, in some sort of strange loop, was that her mother was somewhere nearby. All Angela needed was some sort of confirmation, something which would stop her from disappearing over the edge. Pale fingers trailed over the knife which she had stored in her belt, as a lonely sigh left her lips. It was still covered with blood, the red liquid which had seeped from her father's skin. Of course it had dried, but the brunette had kept it as some sort of momento. An award for her brave deed.

"Mama?"

There was no reply, other than her own voice rebounding from the crumbling walls. Nothing. Wasn't her mother looking for her too? Surely she would be scared, wandering around all by herself. Angela needed to save her from this horrible place, and take her back to their home. Or at least, to the building in which the brunette now resided. She had just run away from her father's dead body, with no real idea of where her trail would lead her. Eventually she had come across some sort of homeless shelter, and had made her home there. They all called her _crazy._

They had no idea.

Eventually Angela decided there was no need to carry on. She ignored the paint suddenly peeling from the walls, and the stairs beginning to crumble. It was all in her head, nothing ever looked _normal._

She left the building soon after, refusing to look behind her as shuffling footsteps slid along the ground. That wasn't who she was looking for, no. That wasn't her mother. Instead she just started to run, passing by plenty of identical buildings. Then a hospital, then an apartment block. None of them caught her interest. The screeches echoing from under a car didn't stop her, her mind focused entirely on reaching her chosen destination. However, Angela had no idea where that was. Her tired feet were just carrying her onwards as she avoided the shambling figures.

They were always there.

Angela only stopped when the weird feelings grew too strong. Nobody else ever saw what she could. Those were just 'hallucinations'. People said she was weird in the head, needed help. She knew they were wrong. They just couldn't see what the world was really like, they were delusioned.

The men were driven by their libido, women by their lust for attention.

She saw things how they were. Her _mother_ did too.

But they said her mother didn't exist either.

With a deep breath she forced herself through a broken fence, not feeling a thing. It was tight, yes, but her skin and clothes were unscathed. For now. A deep growl forced her to continue running, her feet slamming against the floor through her thin shoes. The air started getting cold the moment that the graveyard came into view. Part of her mind was trying to tell her that something was wrong, but the messages were scrambled. None of it made any sense.

It never did.

"Stupid Angela, stupid..stupid.." she mumbled as she picked her way across the graves, trying not to stamp on the ridges in the ground. The flames had disappeared, retreating back to the corners of her mind. The air in the graveyard felt much more solid, and it took quite a few attempts to gulp down the gas. It felt wrong, yet Angela found her body sitting itself down on someone's final resting place.

A few minutes passed, the cold making her bones ache. If this was the right place, then where was her mother? Her first idea must have been right. They had passed each other, each looking for their lost loved one. The smile which reached Angela's lips was accompanied by a light chuckle, before she stood to stretch her legs.

There was something strange about the gravestone.

In her attempts to catch a glimpse before the brunette had fully stood, her elbow graced the top of the stone with a grating crunch. Her obvious reflex was to rub at the affected area, as was done by all human beings. Despite what _they_ said, Angela was a person too. She was just different, she had suffered more. Nobody could ever understand, ever. It was her problem, no one cared anyway..

"E-Excuse me.."

A scream left her lips as a voice broke through the fog. It was a man. An unfamiliar man. Angela found herself recoiling as she uttered her apologies. Men were disgusting creatures. They only ever wanted _one thing_. Her muttered 'sorries' were just an immediate reaction, to protect herself from what was about to come. Although, the brunette knew that words just weren't enough. There was only one way to protect herself, and that thing was stored in her belt. The shining metal would stop him right in his tracks, and he would never move again.

Little did she know that this man would be the end of her.

* * *

Because insanity is fun?

OS


End file.
